


Second Hand News

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape would never help Harry Potter elude an unwanted suitor.  Unless, of course, that suitor happens to be the handsome and charming new Muggle Studies instructor Severus despises.  But Harry's presumptions infuriate Severus, and his frustration only grows when he realizes he just may want Harry for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Hand News

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Новости второй свежести](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803410) by [nyavka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka)



> Written for the prompt-based [Snarry-a-Thon12](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/tag/snarry-a-thon12). I had great fun working with this prompt, and turning it a bit inside-out and upside-down as I played with the possibilities. Thanks to **dancetomato** for her enthusiastic reaction and her help hunting down pesky errors, the mods for their encouragement and marvelously well-run fest, and to everyone who left such lovely comments at [LJ](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/2808738.html), [IJ](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/868443.html), and [DW](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/256294.html), and to the wonderful readers who recommended this story.

Harry burst into the room. He slammed the door and immediately slumped against it, obviously attempting to catch his breath.

His hair stood nearly on end, as though he'd been tugging it anxiously, and his face flushed with exertion. His tie appeared askew, his robes rumpled. For a moment he only panted, closing his eyes and tipping his head back to rest it against the door. He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing, and his pink lips parted so he might inhale deeply.

He looked as though someone had attempted to ravish him on his way to take tea in the Hogwarts faculty lounge.

From his position across the room, Severus raised his eyebrows in anticipation of some stammered explanation for these antics. There was no one but the two of them in the room; surely he deserved at the very least an apology for the disruption.

But Harry didn't meet his eye; he merely groaned and dropped his head into his hands, muttering something incomprehensible.

As Severus sat stiffly in the leather wingback chair he always occupied when in the lounge, he folded his arms over his chest. He frowned. He tapped his foot, narrowing his eyes and waiting.

Finally he spat out, "I take it _this_ has something to do with your latest predicament?" pointing at the offending document in question.

On the table beside him -- untouched _by_ him, of course, for he had far better things to do than page through such trash -- lay the latest _Witch Weekly_ rag. Its headline screamed:

  


**SHOCKING REVELATION: HARRY POTTER LIKES THE LADS!!!  
** WHICH LUCKY ELIGIBLE WIZARD WILL ACCIO HIS HEART?  
 _Find a list of already-lovelorn male candidates on page 3!_  
Gentlemen Readers, take our quiz on page 8 to learn if you might be just the bloke the savior of the Wizarding world seeks!

"Well?" Severus demanded.

Instead of answering Severus directly, Potter continued to mutter, now with a slight increase in cogency. " 'Trust Luna with the announcement,' Hermione said. 'We'll make certain _The Quibbler_ publishes a brief that's frank but tasteful,' she promised. 'Once the news is out, any novelty is sure to fade quickly.' " He shook his head in disgust as he made his way over to the chair opposite Severus's and collapsed into it.

"Though the prospect of _The Quibbler_ handling anything with discretion is in itself laughable, this announcement blaring your sexual preferences does not in fact issue from that excuse for a periodical."

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry ran his hand through his hair in agitation. "Look, I let Hermione convince me once _The Quibbler_ item came out, there might be a slight flurry of attention. But soon after, any interest in the matter would die down. Instead, after _The Quibbler_ 's coverage the _Prophet_ picked up the news. Then the Wizarding Wireless broadcasted a report, and now _Witch Weekly_ has --" He trailed off helplessly.

Severus gazed at him, tapping a finger against his lower lip. "Hmm. I hear _Transfiguration Today_ plans an eight-page spread on attributes you most desire in a man, complete with advice for how to simulate them."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You're not serious?"

"Of course I'm not serious," Severus snapped. "No doubt you find all this attention intensely gratifying, and have already begun a scrapbook as tribute to your latest achievement in turning all eyes your way."

He saw Potter rouse himself where he sat, preparing to object. Severus stopped him with a harsh glare. "As the Headmaster of this school, however, it behooves me to remind you all this hysterical adulation, no matter how strongly you desire it, can only interfere with your ability to conduct your Defense classes properly."

Harry paled. "That's the last thing I want." He took a deep breath. "Despite you always insisting I like attention, I only want to be let alone. That's why I talked to the reporter at _The Quibbler_ in the first place: to put a stop to all the stupid rumors of proposals and wedding plans any time someone snapped a picture of me anywhere near a woman."

Severus pursed his lips. "The details of your personal life interest me not at all --"

Outside the room there came the sound of someone trying the door, and exclaiming at finding it locked. Potter must have locked it upon entrance, no doubt on the arrogant presumption that he was at liberty to bar entry to others at whim.

Potter turned wide green eyes on Severus. The flush on his face had become more diffuse, making his cheeks color with a light pink. "You've got to help me. I don't have time to explain, but the reason I ran in here earlier --"

"You wish some aid in protecting yourself from the persistent swain who tried to plant his mouth on yours? Certainly not."

Harry gaped. "How did you --"

"Oh, come now," Severus scolded him. "Any fool could have seen that you'd just been kissed, albeit unwillingly; your robes were more wrinkled than usual, as if someone had tried to draw you into an embrace, and those full lips of yours were --"

At the slight strained noise Potter made, Severus stopped gazing at the lips in question. He cleared his throat and scowled.

Harry touched his mouth as he kept his eyes fixed on Severus, seemingly unconscious of the gesture, and of the next attempt upon the door.

Severus gave himself a slight shake and forged ahead. "Just because some seventh-year has gotten it into his head that you are no longer a forbidden object of his torrid yearnings but actually now theoretically _available_ to collaborate in his adolescent discoveries --"

The door rattled. "Seems to be stuck," a familiar voice called out genially.

"It's not a student," Potter hissed, looking aggravated. "It's Stephens."

Severus darted his eyes to the door, narrowing his gaze. He found Godfrey Stephens, the new Muggle Studies instructor, absolutely insufferable.

Stephens's good looks caused both men's and women's heads to turn, and he knew how to charm just about anyone into getting what he wanted. Worse, unlike other vapidly handsome idols such as Gilderoy Lockhart, Stephens actually possessed a fair amount of knowledge and ability in his chosen profession. Clearly a favorite of many students and already a friend to a number of his colleagues after barely half a term in the position, Stephens even had the nerve to extend friendly overtures to Severus himself. While Severus grudgingly admitted the other man adequate as a professor, he had no wish to socialize with any of his staff if he could help it, particularly one for whom all achievements had come with such ease. It would have been more bearable by far had Stephens advanced on charm alone; his competency vexed Severus. And for whatever reason, Stephens's seemingly genuine warmth positively grated on Severus's nerves.

And now to find that Stephens could not settle for the attainment of being universally liked and admired, but actually put forward himself a contender for the affections of Harry Potter -- Potter, a wizard many would foolishly consider a prize beyond measure? That Severus simply could not brook.

Severus gritted his teeth. He had no wish to pander to Potter's yen for attention. And yet hindering Stephens in this case meant helping Potter. There was nothing for it. "What do you wish me to do?"

Potter's eyes darted back in forth in a panic. "Just -- follow my lead." He waved his hand at the door in a tidy bit of wandless magic, and the latch clicked open.

"Harry," Stephens greeted as he entered, closing the door after he slipped inside. "I thought you might have come in here." He lowered his voice. "You didn't give me a chance to explain --"

Severus cleared his throat.

"Oh! Headmaster Snape." Stephens turned in some surprise to where Severus sat. "I didn't realize you were --"

"That much is evident," Severus said coldly.

Stephens, unperturbed, gave Severus a sunny smile and then turned to his erstwhile quarry. "Harry, if I might have a word --"

"I'm afraid I can't just now. Severus and I were just making plans for dinner in Hogsmeade. Tonight." Potter sidled closer to Severus's chair.

Severus tried not to stare at Potter incredulously. He rarely stepped away from his post unless he had a weekend of holiday or it was absolutely necessary. Therefore, Harry's announcement of Severus willingly scheduling dinner plans with him of a Friday night signaled at least friendly intimacy if not actual romantic feelings. Though prepared to offer his services in some or other ruse so that Potter might put off the intolerable Stephens, this sort of excuse had never entered his mind.

"Dinner?" Stephens asked quizzically. He had a half-smile on his face, and with an odd clarity, Severus realized he meant to invite himself along. Having to dine with Potter to support the falsehood was one thing, but adding Godfrey Stephens to the mix would truly set Severus's teeth on edge.

"Yes," Potter went on, a fierce determination in his stance and voice. He shifted and sat on the arm rest of Severus's chair. As if that weren't galling enough, he actually reached out to take Severus's hand. "We don't often get the opportunity to go out just the two of us, given our duties here."

It took every ounce of Severus's self-control not to snatch his hand back, particularly when Potter began stroking the vee from the middle of his index finger to the top of his thumb with his other hand.

"I see." Stephens's eyes flickered to where their hands had joined. "I certainly apologize if --" He gave them both a small smile. "Well. Enjoy yourselves this evening. I must be off to my Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth-years. Harry. Headmaster." He nodded at them both and departed, leaving the door slightly ajar behind him.

Before Severus had the opportunity to wrench his hand away, Potter slumped in what must have been relief at Stephens's exit. Given that he still perched on Severus's chair, however, the change in posture caused him to lean against Severus's side in a positively snug manner.

He turned to tell Potter to move away from him that instant. But by the time Severus heard the voice in the hallway, it was too late.

"I've had _such_ a busy morning, barely a moment for a cup of -- oh, goodness me," Professor Sprout exclaimed as she stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of the two of them, Potter very nearly enthroned upon Severus's lap.

Severus leapt from his seat and shot a look at Potter; Potter also stood, though he adamantly didn't meet Severus's gaze.

"Sorry," Potter said when he turned to Pomona, not sounding the least bit sorry. "We were just --" He smiled and shrugged.

"Oh, well, yes," she blustered, backing out of the room. "I'll just --" She paused to give them an incredulous look and fled.

At once Severus turned on Potter. "I foolishly agreed to the nonsense of putting off Stephens, though I hadn't any idea you would use such compromising tactics involving me. But this --"

"No, no, it's for the best," Potter said under his breath as if he hadn't even heard Severus speak, patting down his hair in a futile gesture to smooth it. "Now Pomona's spotted us together, and the rest of the faculty will know about it in no time. Godfrey's the determined sort; he might not believe there's anything between us if other people aren't also convinced."

"He'd do well not to believe it, as _there isn't anything between us_!" Severus thundered, his frustration getting the better of him. "And I don't wish the rest of the faculty to believe such rubbish! You've gone too far this time, Potter."

"I know," Harry said softly. "Look, it's just for a week or something, until Stephens sees enough to leave me alone for certain. You said you'd help," he added hurriedly.

Severus closed his eyes. "One week."

Potter rubbed the back of his neck. "Or it might take a bit longer --"

"One. Week." He turned on his heel and swept away.

*~*

"Hullo," Harry said nervously that evening as he hovered at the door to Severus's quarters. He had sent an owl earlier, the scratch of parchment saying simply "7 o'clock". Despite coming up with several ways to escape the obligation, Severus had reluctantly readied himself for whatever charade next awaited him because of his foolish promise.

Now Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "Those aren't actually _flowers_ , are they?"

"What?" Potter looked down at the bouquet he held. "Oh. Yeah. It seemed like -- for appearance's sake. If anyone should see." He glanced back and forth around the room in which he stood, as though there might be anyone in Severus's office to observe their actions. Then he thrust the bundle of flowers out at Severus. "Neville said they're dead useful," he continued when Severus did not immediately take them.

With a put-upon sigh, Severus accepted the bundle of flowers. He glanced down at them, realizing they did in fact contain several rare flora, one of which he would normally have to travel by portkey to a southerly location to gather. "Yes. Well." He placed them on a table nearby, casting a quick preservation charm on them until he could prepare them properly later.

All the while they walked -- as they left the Headmaster's Tower, headed toward their point of egress, and finally exited the castle -- neither of them said one word.

"I assume we're to walk beyond the castle gates together and then part ways for an allotted time, so as to uphold this lie?" Severus finally asked Harry when they were steps away from said gates.

That afternoon Severus had grumbled to himself about the waste of an evening. After deciding Potter could not possibly really expect them actually to dine together, however, he fancied he might spend a few hours examining the newest Potions books at a used bookstore in Hogsmeade. He would fulfill his promise by staying away from the castle for a time in support of Potter's falsehood, and neither of them would be burdened with the prospect of an evening together.

"What? No, of course not. I, er, made reservations at Brambilla's in Hogsmeade," Harry said nervously. "I figure it's the least I can do," he went on, "considering you're putting yourself out for me. I'm happy to buy you dinner."

It was true his favor to Potter entailed not merely a waste of his time but a deception about their relationship. In light of the latter, it seemed only fair he receive some sort of compensation. Twisting his mouth into a frown, Severus gave a guarded nod.

"Brilliant!" Potter beamed at him, opening the gates so that Severus might pass through first. "Shall we?"

*~*

After a not unpleasant hour and a half during which Severus waved away Harry's attempts to order and arranged for good wine, masterfully prepared _osso bucco_ and _risotto alla milanese_ for the two of them, they left Brambilla's Ristorante together.

On the path to Hogsmeade, Severus dreaded the awful silences that would no doubt arise at dinner. He consoled himself by vowing he would put Potter on the spot, further embarrassing his Defense instructor about the ridiculous excitement over his recent revelations and his idiotic methods in divulging his news. If nothing else, it would serve to entertain him.

Surprisingly, though, after Harry raised some not uninformed questions about Severus's latest brewing experiments while they waited for the wine, they began to speak with relative ease. They talked of Harry's plans for the Defense curriculum now that he'd occupied the position a year and about the demands of Severus's role as Headmaster. They argued whether, given the recent alarming rise in the feral Blast-Ended Skrewt population throughout the United Kingdom, the new Board of Governors might in fact make Care of Magical Creatures required through fourth year. They even discussed the prospects of a few of the less ludicrous candidates for the Wizengamot, and found they agreed upon those most deserving of support.

Now, strolling along the streets of Hogsmeade with Harry looking oddly contented by his side -- strange that one who had just paid such a large sum for dinner should seem so utterly relaxed -- Severus prepared to ask a question that had preyed upon him all afternoon and evening.

Potter gestured further along the lane toward a cozy pub recently opened in Hogsmeade, which seemed rather conveniently placed on their way. "I thought perhaps we'd stop for a drink --"

"I must ask you: instead of this overly-complicated excuse and waste of an evening, why not accept Stephens's advances?" Severus interrupted him to demand. It wasn't as though he wanted Potter to pair off with the irritating Stephens: far from it. But despite his own antipathy to the man, Snape could see that many wizards and witches would have welcomed Stephens's attentions. Potter's outright rejection aroused his curiosity. "Why, in fact, go to such lengths to put him off?"

"I'm not interested," Harry said curtly. "He's not my type." He stuffed his hands into his robe's pockets and quickened his pace.

"It seems to me he is the type a great many people would desire," Severus remarked. He matched his gait to Harry's increased speed, hardly a hardship as he preferred wider strides to stretch his long legs. "You must have very exacting standards, waiting for someone even more handsome and accomplished and popular."

Harry stopped short, a few shops away from the pub. "I never said I wanted someone handsome and popular," he said crossly. "Besides, I thought we were enjoying ourselves back there; I wouldn't call all this a waste of an evening."

Severus paused alongside as he connected Harry's shift in topic to his own offhand remark. "Dragging me away from my duties to no particular end, and out for dinner for show's sake?" he replied. "I hadn't realized anyone would deem that a productive use of time."

"Well, then." Harry stopped in his tracks, his chin set in a stubborn cast. "Now that I realize how you look at it, I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

Severus ignored the obviously insincere apology and pressed the more pertinent issue. "Really, Potter, you haven't satisfied me. I have to wonder why you fended Stephens off with such determination today. Many young men with your inclinations would have tested the situation for its potential." Though he was now fast approaching forty-five, Severus well remembered his flexible standards when he had been Harry's age. He and his peers were not nearly as particular when someone so attractive expressed keen interest.

Less evident to Severus, however, was the reason behind the anger that had begun to knot his gut the more they spoke of this topic. He had no time to consider how little sense his reaction made when he had been the one to raise the issue. Ignoring his growing tension, he continued. "Perhaps you should have thought through the consequences of advertising yourself as so readily available in multiple forums. I can't imagine why you would sound the alert of your preferences if you were only going to turn down the most promising advances coming your way."

"What, you mean I ought to have taken up with him even if I don't like him, just because someone else might consider him a catch?" Harry objected. He scowled, and his voice took on a hard edge as he continued ranting. "It's like you don't listen to me at all! I didn't try to announce this quietly to _advertise_ myself, or to invite every gay wizard within Apparating distance to stick his tongue in my mouth without asking!"

Unbidden, the image of Stephens pressing Harry against a stone wall, kissing him with force and passion even as Harry struggled slightly only to give in to the fervid assault, arose in Severus's mind. His gut tightened more. "Why did you, then, if not to broadcast your readiness to bed various handsome wizards who might be yours for the asking?" Severus asked hotly.

"Maybe I'm looking for something more serious than that," Harry said in a low harsh voice. "Maybe I hoped the news would encourage someone I might care for to notice me. Whatever you think, I never intended to fall in with the first man who expects me to tumble into bed with him!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. The wrenched feeling in his gut had grown, but now there was a fiery sort of anticipation accompanying it, spurring him to continue this heated exchange. "I don't see how you can fail to find that man charming and pleasing to the eye. After all, even I acknowledge he has a certain, shall we say, sensual appeal."

Harry stepped back, looking stricken. Then his face screwed up in furor, and he shouted, "If you think he's so shaggable, why don't _you_ go fuck him?"

Severus drew himself up in barely controlled rage. "Obviously I made a grave mistake in agreeing to socialize with you -- indeed, in offering to help you in this foolish pursuit of yours. I am your Headmaster, and I'll not have you speak to me so disrespectfully --"

A second later he shut his mouth, pressing his lips into a thin line. Pointless to continue, after all, when Harry Potter had Disapparated away from the conversation and Severus with a resounding _crack_.

*~*

For the next three days, Severus did not exchange a single word with Harry Potter.

He saw Potter, certainly. He observed him in a staff meeting where Harry huddled in the corner next to Neville Longbottom and remained resolutely silent, even though their agenda should have demanded his participation. And he noticed Harry regularly in the Great Hall at meals, though Potter forewent his usual place two seats away from Severus and hid himself at the table's end next to Hagrid.

He even thought he spied Potter the second night whilst patrolling the drafty third-floor corridors. But the edge of a cloak (he recognized the detailed hem from their foray into Hogsmeade) disappearing around a corner hardly counted as meeting at close range.

As the days passed, Severus found himself increasingly irritated, brooding over trivial matters and handing out harsher disciplines to wayward students than was his wont. He'd never purposefully sought out Potter's company at any juncture. But apparently in only a year he had grown accustomed to regular interactions between them.

It took days of silence from that quarter to realize how often Potter insisted on chatting with Severus after meetings about nonsense, or catching up with him between classes to remark on Quidditch standings or offer some or other unwanted opinion on school matters. If pressed only days ago, Severus wouldn't have accounted those minor moments in his week as amounting to any substantial part of his life. But as the sullen silence between them continued, Severus was forced to confront how markedly devoid of amicable contact his days were without Harry's intrusions. Why, he'd apparently grown so starved for friendly interactions without Potter's company forced upon him that he found himself needlessly detaining Filius Flitwick during a chance meeting. He only realized his awkward error when Filius actually tapped his small wristwatch and hurried away with muttered excuses.

There was no avoiding the increasingly clear import of his growing dissatisfaction. Loath as he was to admit it, there seemed a gap in his life without Harry Potter in it.

*~*

"Lovers' tiff?" Pomona Sprout asked Severus in an undertone that evening as he turned to glare where Potter sat. At least, he glared at the wisps of Harry's unruly hair, the only part of him not obscured by Hagrid's bulk.

He gritted his teeth and turned back to his chop.

"I'm sure you'll set it right in no time," she murmured, patting him on the hand.

With a scowl, Severus yanked his hand away from Pomona and applied himself to his potatoes.

"Though perhaps you'd best resolve things sooner rather than later," Pomona whispered conspiratorially, glancing to the table's end.

Despite telling himself not to rise to her bait or look to whatever display at which she now gaped, Severus found himself turning slightly in his chair to gain a better view.

Just moments earlier, treacle tart had appeared on the tables. While Hagrid hunched forward enthusiastically to make short work of his favorite pudding, Severus found he could make out the figure of Godfrey Stephens, leaning over the back of Potter's chair in an oddly intimate pose. As Severus watched, Godfrey's hands, which had clasped the chair's back, shifted forward to hold and squeeze Harry's shoulders.

Harry gazed down at the table, listening to whatever Godfrey whispered in his ear. After taking a deep breath, he nodded, clearly reluctant but acquiescing all the same.

Godfrey straightened with a smile, and left the table. When he passed Severus, he actually winked.

Not wishing to wait for Potter's blushing departure to follow the man who was obviously his recently acquired lover -- no doubt gained in stubborn reaction to Severus's own interference in the matter -- Severus let his teacup clatter on its saucer and stood. He ignored Pomona's surprised inquiry and stalked out of the hall in the direction of the castle door.

*~*

The chill of the spring night made Severus walk more briskly. He'd neglected to fetch a cloak, and there was nothing for it now; he didn't intend to dwell outside too long, simply to clear his troubled mind.

For his mind was troubled, in ways he could not comprehend or easily satisfy. He felt oddly bereft at the thought of Harry turning his attentions to Stephens -- bereft, when he should have been happy! If Severus Snape found himself yearning for Harry Potter's company, something was clearly very wrong with him. Should Harry discover in Godfrey Stephens a romantic companion, no doubt his spare time would be well absorbed by the relationship. Consequently, Severus would find himself freed of having to keep up any semblance of friendship with his Defense instructor. Gradually he would fill his time and his mind with more worthwhile pursuits, and return to the life he had known before Potter returned to Hogwarts over a year ago.

Ignoring the strange ache in his chest, Severus continued walking the grounds purposefully, rounding a small glade and finding himself striding through a cluster of young trees.

Then, breaking the silence, the sound of breaking twigs, a man swearing -- and Harry Potter stumbled onto Severus's path.

They both stopped short, staring at one another. Severus told himself to walk ahead with only a sneer in greeting to the man who had yet to apologize for his grossly inappropriate language and behavior of several nights ago. But when Potter darted a glance behind him, Severus found himself snarling, "What's the matter, Potter? Troubles with your new paramour?"

"He's not -- look, I don't have time to explain, all right?" Harry said quickly. "I know you're upset with me, but we haven't a moment -- I promise, I'll make it up to you later!"

With that, he broke into a run toward Severus. His feet must have connected with a concealed rock or a knotted root, for soon after he launched himself at Severus.

Instead of stepping to the side or pushing him away, years of habit of metaphorically catching Harry Potter when he was most likely to fall turned into literal action, as Severus opened his arms wide to seize hold of him.

For a moment they blinked at each other. Harry looked slightly dazed; Severus expected he looked no more composed; he could feel the heat from Harry's body so close to his.

Then Potter's mouth touched his.

Severus froze. His lips parted -- to form a protest, certainly -- but this somehow deepened the kiss Potter forced upon him. Harry's lips were every bit as full and soft as they'd looked days before in the faculty lounge, and his breathy sigh against Severus's mouth seemed to call into being a vibration connecting them more surely, a heady hum of energy that Severus could feel tingling along his spine. The surge between them turned more blatantly physical, as Harry pressed closer and trembled in his arms.

By the time Severus heard someone clearing his throat behind them, Potter's hands had clasped tightly behind his neck, Severus's right hand was tangled in Harry's untidy hair as he fisted the wild strands to hold him fast, and Severus's left hand gripped Potter's hip in a tight, possessive clench. Even with the dim realization that someone unexpected had happened upon this most inappropriate scene, it wasn't until the other person spoke that Severus and Harry pulled apart, both of them breathing hard.

"I suppose I ought to have listened to what you said after all, Harry," Godfrey said in a rueful voice. He stood a few feet away from them, his gaze fixed on not Harry but Severus himself, a strangely shrewd assessment in his eyes.

Severus's mouth twisted in displeasure as he attempted to compose himself, straightening his garments and taking a step back from Potter. He should have comprehended the situation fully when Potter had made his frantic plea. Again pressed into service in aide of deterring Harry's undesired suitor rather than -- well, what other reason could there be?

This had gone too far -- neither merely a scene staged in the faculty lounge calculated to make Stephens drawn his own conclusions, nor a single evening spent dining out to lend credence to Harry's excuses. No, now Severus found himself intimately and _physically_ involved, his person used as a tool for false displays of affection in the name of promulgating this deceit. He had allowed Potter to sweep him into his absurd plan with bodily contact; worse, he had thrown himself into the act is if it were something he desired and initiated. This rankled more than he might have expected; an urge to reveal all of Harry's dishonesty in the matter rushed through him, almost overpowering in its strength.

But he had no opportunity to berate Harry for the extreme liberties he'd taken, never mind correct any misapprehensions Stephens now held as a result of this display. For Harry had already begun his reply, saying to Stephens, "I tried to tell you, Godfrey: I'm just not available." He shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. "But I suppose actions speak louder than words." His eyes flickered to Severus as he finished, and he had the nerve to broaden his grin even as Severus glared back.

"Too true." Stephens squared his shoulders, looking resigned. "I certainly see how things are between the two of you now." He sighed, rather showily to Severus's thinking. "I won't try to interfere again." He nodded to Severus. "Headmaster." And with that he turned, ambling slowly back to the castle.

"Thanks," Harry offered, running a shaky hand through his hair. When Severus said nothing in reply, Potter cleared his throat. "Sorry. That I couldn't give you fair warning, I mean. But there was no time, obviously, and with the way we've been avoiding each other all week, I had to do something to convince Godfrey we'd not split apart. Besides --"

"This is finished, Potter," Severus said coolly. He took a step back, then another.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"This deception in which you've insisted I act as collaborator. You will no longer use me to block the suit of another man. Reject him directly or succumb to his advances; I do not care which you choose. In the future, however, leave me out of your trickery."

"Severus, wait, please," Potter pleaded. "I thought you didn't mind -- I thought you wanted to --"

"What a selfish bastard you turned out to be, Potter," Severus snarled at him. "Just because in a moment of weakness I...I agreed to help you turn down Stephens doesn't mean you can molest me in continued support of your fraud! How like your father," he continued, his eyes narrowing. "Using whoever happens to be convenient to make a point or amuse yourself."

"It's not that you're convenient," Harry said, raking his fingers through his hair in agitation.

"Oh, so you agree that I amuse you? It's not enough that you must mislead Stephens rather than directly turning the man away, but I must also participate in my own humiliation for your egotistical delight?"

Harry paled. "No, let me explain --"

"I've heard enough," Severus hissed at him. He gave Potter a warning look not to follow and left the scene with as much dignity as he could muster, given that in the cool moonlit night he could still summon the feeling of Potter's lush mouth against his own.

*~*

Late the next night, Snape prowled the corridors on his own, looking for recalcitrant students upon whom to vent his spleen.

He'd spent mealtimes fixing his disapproving gaze on rowdy students or on his own plate, and otherwise avoided interactions with any of his colleagues by the simple expedient of confining himself to the Headmaster's Tower for the day. Thanks to that measure, he'd managed for the most part to elude Potter, who in brief glimpses seemed troubled or even distressed. But Severus had no patience left for Potter or his problems; his ire had grown as he invariably played out the events of the night prior whenever his mind drifted from the tasks he'd set himself.

By the time curfew passed, his pent-up aggravation demanded he find some outlet. Without bothering to consult the timetable assigning faculty patrols, he stalked out of his office determined to deal out harsh punishments to any wrongdoers.

Thus far, however, the night had yielded nothing but a few skittering mice, chased down by Filch's latest feline companion, Desdemona. He'd have to give the night up as a loss, he told himself as he passed along the quiet corridors, even though he'd be left with the same agitation with which he'd begun his patrol.

He refused to think where Potter was at the moment, what he was doing. Most likely he'd decided to accept Godfrey Stephens's advances. If he'd humiliated Severus for his selfish pleasure, very likely that prank had merely been a precursor to selecting the handsome man he'd intended to choose all along. Why, most probably Potter had never used him to deter Stephens, but in fact to make Stephens want him all the more. In all likelihood, the two men were together now, recounting Severus's ridiculous actions for their smug amusement, laughing at the way he'd been entangled in their odd little courtship. All of it left a foul feeling in Severus's gut.

He turned to depart for his rooms and the bottle of Firewhiskey he hoarded for just such a bitter occasion.

A moment later, however, he heard the murmur of two male voices. He maneuvered himself close to the wall, keeping an open ear so he might choose the perfect time to surprise the culprits.

At first he could only hear snatches of conversation, indicating they were a ways off yet.

"Now that -- with Harry -- still want me to introduce you to Gwen?"

"I do, just -- I promised Harry -- can't imagine it will take much longer --"

"We'll see about that," one of the voices said with fond exasperation, louder now as the speakers walked closer. "Harry's absolute rubbish at approaching someone he's fallen for. You should have seen him when --"

After a burst of laughter, the voices became clearer. Severus slipped into a dark alcove to listen without apprehension of discovery. The only clear strand of their discussion seemed to be Harry Potter. And however resolved Severus was to avoid Harry and his manipulations, the habit of years made the plots and plans of others involving Harry his business.

"Not very good at it, is he?" the other said, sounding amused. "Still, he's a nice bloke, and if it only takes a few more days to help him out --"

"A few more days?" The first speaker laughed. "Bit optimistic, I should think."

"Perhaps you're right. Sounds like Snape's awfully angry with him right now."

Snape gritted his teeth at this introduction of his name to the conversation.

"Come on, then; don't miss a chance to meet Hannah's cousin Gwen before she takes up with someone else," the other wheedled.

Severus had no idea who this Gwen was, but Hannah must mean Hannah Abbott, Longbottom's fiancée. Longbottom, then, was the first speaker, and the damned pleasant tone of the other man could only belong to the odious Godfrey Stephens.

Though Severus had little interest in the romantic affairs of his staff, he felt indignation shoot through his system at the obvious transgression revealed in the conversation. It seemed Stephens had already tired of Harry now that he'd nearly caught him, and so had persuaded Longbottom to offer up another love interest. Or maybe Stephens typically arranged multiple romantic prospects to feed his ego? Based on what he'd said moments ago, he certainly seemed to feel his attention should "help" Harry. Severus held back a snort; it spoke volumes of Stephens's narcissistic persona that he deemed fulfilling his own lustful desires a "help" to his object of interest.

"Just give it a few more days, mate," Stephens replied. "I'd supposed since I came upon them kissing and Snape glowered like he wanted to _Crucio_ me that it ought to come to a close soon after. It can't take much longer now."

Come to a close...Severus frowned. Had he misheard the situation regarding Stephens's machinations? Perhaps Stephens only wanted to wait a few days to assure himself whether Harry was or wasn't available before he turned his attentions to this Gwen person. But strangely, it almost sounded as if Stephens _hoped_ his suit would meet a dead end after he observed Severus and Harry together. And that made no sense whatsoever, unless --

"You'd think it would have resolved matters and gotten Harry and Snape together at last. Snape's a jealous bastard! I'd have thought he'd have moved Harry up to his rooms by now, to keep him from you."

"That's what I counted on when I volunteered to help Harry, how possessive Snape is of him already. We've all seen him scowl at anyone who gets too close to Harry or snap at someone who makes the mistake of watching Harry for more than a moment. You can't blame me for thinking that one time in the staff room would make him step forward at last!" Stephens sighed. "But it seems we've a bit of convincing to do yet."

Severus curled his fingers into fists so the edges of his short nails cut into his skin. It was the only way he could think to keep himself silent in the face of this extraordinary revelation. So Godfrey Stephens wasn't playing Harry for the fool. Godfrey Stephens wasn't, in fact pursuing Harry at all, but in fact _helping_ him by way of a false pursuit, in order to, to --

"You've your work cut out for you!"

The two men laughed.

"I don't mind a challenge! Anyway, it's not just helping Harry that got me into this. Happy Headmaster, happy staff, right? I figure if Snape's got something good in his private life, we'll all have an easier time of it."

The oddly affectionate tone Stephens used made Severus's blood boil. They thought they were helping Harry; they thought they were helping _him_?

"Could be," Longbottom replied doubtfully. "I don't know if even Harry could make Snape happy, and Harry's one of the best men I know."

"Oh, well, they should give it a go anyway. You can't fathom the hearts of other people -- believe me, I've tried."

There was a pause. "Sure you have no interest in Harry?" Neville asked curiously.

"Not me," Stephens replied. "Glad to have a chance to become his friend, for certain. But I like the ladies, myself -- though I don't have a problem misleading Snape for a time about that to help Harry get a bit of happiness."

It sounded as if Longbottom clapped Stephens on the shoulder. "And if _you_ want a bit of happiness, you ought to go on a date with Gwen. Or seek out someone else if she doesn't suit you. It's lonely work here at Hogwarts without someone to share your life; I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Hannah."

They moved along, their voices fading as they continued to converse.

Severus pressed his fist against his forehead to ease the pounding in his head. The conclusion the conversation forced him to draw seemed utterly unthinkable and yet completely unavoidable: Harry hadn't used him to dissuade Stephens. Harry had used Stephens's help and pretended interest to lure in _Severus_.

His hands shook: whether from indignation at being so manipulated or in shock at the prospect he'd never thought available to him before, he didn't know. The elaborate dinner, the jealousy Harry displayed when he must have concluded Severus fancied Stephens, the unexpected kiss that had sparked such revealing passion -- really, the entire scenario that now seemed so patently ridiculous in retrospect, of Harry employing Snape as a counterfeit suitor to block another man's interest: all of it in fact revealed how much Harry wanted Severus himself.

Severus didn't bother to question whether he wanted Harry in return. To pretend such internal ambiguity seemed absurd when the fierce determination to land this prize for which he'd never imagined he might contend thrummed through his system like the quickened pulse of his blood. He would take this chance, seize it, in fact --

And yet... Harry had manipulated him, after all. Oh, the end Severus intended to arrive at would satisfy them both, of that he had no doubt. But perhaps before Severus gave in and showed himself conquered by these sly amorous games, he would make a final play of his own.

*~*

The next evening, Severus sent an owl to Harry. The parchment attached read:

> My quarters. Eight o'clock tonight.  
>  Password: Confusing Concoction

When at two minutes past the hour he heard a hesitant knock, he eased the door connecting his office to his personal rooms open all the way, gesturing for Harry to follow him inside.

"I'm a bit late, I know," Potter began, clearing his throat. "I waited here in the office at first, because I thought you couldn't have meant for me to --"

"Sit," Severus ordered, pointing at a nearby settee.

Potter sat at once.

Severus turned his back to pour them each two fingers of Firewhiskey. He moved to hand Harry his glass, took position at the opposite end of the settee, and waited.

"I expect you're quite upset with me," Harry ventured after a beat.

"You'll make it up to me," Severus remarked. He sipped his drink, keeping his eyes on Harry.

Harry clutched his glass with both hands. "What was that?"

"Before you accosted me," Severus reminded him, watching those still-parted rosy lips. "You offered a promise first, that you would make it up to me."

"Oh. Oh! The other night, you mean, when I..." Harry trailed off, and the flush already staining his cheeks spread down his neck and, no doubt, below that. He took a gulp of his Firewhiskey and choked slightly as it went down.

Severus gave no indication he'd taken note of Harry's surprised reaction that he'd called in the favor promised him. Instead he smoothed his robe across his lap with one hand and contemplated the cut of the glass's crystal held in the other. "Ah, if only it were just the other night for which you had to make amends. But I'm afraid your debt of gratitude extends further than just the kiss you so strategically bestowed. You continue to dread Stephens's advances, yes? Well, if I'm to keep up this pretense of yours, that you and I are involved so you might discourage Stephens, I expect something in return."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose you're right." Harry shifted uncomfortably. When another moment went by, he licked his lips, his gaze darting to Severus and away. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Severus deliberately placed his glass on a side table before repositioning himself rather close to Harry. When Harry bit his bottom lip at this sudden increase in proximity, Severus plucked the glass out of his hands as well, setting it on the console table behind them.

"One does get lonely here at Hogwarts," he intoned, his voice low. Harry's green eyes went wide as they gazed into his. "When you kissed me the other night I realized how you might provide suitable recompense for this complicated lie."

"How's that?" Harry asked.

Severus shifted closer, watching that lush mouth tremble slightly. "If I am to pretend to be your lover, I feel I should collect some of the benefits of the position, wouldn't you say?"

A strange succession of emotions flitted over Harry's features. "When you say 'collect'," Harry began, sounding troubled.

Before he could continue, however, Severus grasped his chin, drawing his mouth up to meet Severus's.

At first it was merely a brush of lips, Snape applying soft pressure against Harry's trembling mouth. Then Harry yielded, leaning back and inviting Severus to plunder his mouth with a stuttered exhalation.

One kiss led to another, lips sliding softly over sighs and sharp intakes of breath, until Harry panted, clinging to him. He moaned with abandon as Severus parted his robe, made quick work of his outer shirt and pushed up the t-shirt, hands caressing that silky soft skin.

Before long Severus found Harry's blush did indeed extend down his neck, even across his chest between his two dusky pink nipples. When he kissed his way across the heat, following it along Harry's collarbone then dipping lower to brush his lips against one and then the other peaked nub, Harry arched against him with a needy whimper.

Their lips met again when Severus threaded his fingers through Harry's unruly hair and tugged him close. And oh, that clever tongue, that eager hot little mouth -- Harry obligingly opened to him, surrendered to him with utter vulnerability.

They had discarded Harry's t-shirt along the way, for as he ended up straddling Severus's lap, Severus could smooth his hands along that firm bare chest with its sparse hairs accenting the musculature, over jutting shoulder blades, down the bumps of Harry's spine to the soft skin across the small of his back.

He'd just slipped one hand lower to cup that tight bottom and squeeze, growling encouragement as Harry helplessly thrust his hips against him. A moment later he slid his other hand down the small of Harry's back as well, dipping into the waistband of Harry's trousers with only his fingertips, brushing up against the smooth spot just above the divide.

"Wait," Harry mumbled.

Severus caught the lobe of his ear in his teeth and then licked the spot until Harry squirmed in his lap. "Why should I?" he whispered, nuzzling Harry's neck before biting down that smooth pale column. "After all, is this not due me as per our arrangement?"

"No," Harry said quickly, scrambling backward. "Severus, wait, no -- not like this!"

In the confusion, Harry tumbled to the floor with several of the pillows from the settee, looking bewildered and delectable. His hair was fully ten times as mussed as it typically was, his glasses were completely askew, and his chest was covered with marks from Severus's lips and teeth. Better still, Severus could easily see his erection pressed tantalizingly against his fitted low-riding trousers as Harry struggled to catch his breath.

"You seemed willing enough a moment ago," Severus said tightly. He had to close his eyes for a moment, until the throbbing in his cock subsided somewhat.

"It's not that," Harry insisted. "Only --" He shifted to his knees and sat back upon his heels, his face upturned so he could look at Severus.

Severus flattened his lips in an attempt to hide how very appealing he found Harry in this particular pose.

"I do want you," Harry said in a rush, looking apprehensive. "I want you so much, it's just -- only I don't want it like _this_ , where it's payment, or recompense, or whatever you call it." He righted his spectacles absently and tried to smooth his hair.

"Explain," Snape said harshly. "Did you or did you not promise --"

"To make it up to you, I know! Fucking hell." Harry bowed his head as he took several deep breaths. "The thing is, it never was...I mean, with Stephens, it wasn't quite like..." He rolled his shoulders back, looked up again at Severus with apprehension in his green eyes. "I have something to tell you, before this goes any further. And then -- I _want_ it go further, but only if you feel the way I do."

Severus waited, his arms crossed.

"I've thought about being with you for a while," Harry said softly. "And I thought maybe you might feel the same, after we got to know each other once I started to teach here. But you were so unapproachable, like you'd built a wall that I couldn't move, that no one could get past. And I couldn't stop worrying you still thought of me as some stupid kid." He brushed his hair back from his forehead impatiently. "So, the item in the _Quibbler_ \-- and I truly didn't mean that to get so out of hand -- I just meant it, you know, as a way to show you I might be available."

Severus's heart thudded in his chest, but he kept a calm façade as he listened. So the notice had been solely for him -- ridiculous as a strategy, really, but highly complimentary nonetheless.

"But you didn't say anything to me at first," Harry continued, his brow furrowed with worry. "Not when Luna put it out, not even when all that other news came out, and I just felt like a fool. Godfrey and Neville noticed me walking around looking hopeless, and that's when --"

"-- when Godfrey volunteered to help you by pretending an avid interest in you which you could only deflect with my help," Severus finished for him. "And by employing me, you hoped to wake any possessive or romantic or erotic inclinations I might have toward you."

Harry's jaw dropped. "What -- you --"

Severus glared at him.

Harry grabbed one of the pillows and whapped Severus in the legs with it. "You utter bastard! You knew all that, and you still let me think you only wanted me in return for your favor? Was this supposed to be a lesson to me after you figured it out? Christ, how could you let me think you were going to make me _pay_ you with this -- this --" He drew back the pillow again, fiery indignation playing across his handsome face.

"Stop that at once," Severus said crossly, grabbing the pillow from Harry's hands and immediately levitating the others across the room so no more nonsense with them could take place. "You let _me_ think I was only of use to you in warding off an unwelcome beau, that you kissed me only to put off someone else. You made me feel as if you used me; you caused me to think you callously played with any passion those actions had roused in me. And for that I ought to order you out of these quarters and tell you never to approach me on a personal basis again."

"I've cocked it up completely, haven't I?" Harry murmured. "It was a stupid idea after all, I suppose." He slid back on his heels slightly and pushed himself up to stand in a surprisingly graceful move. He'd picked up his t-shirt along the way, and now held it balled up in front of him, as though that would shield him from any harsh reproof.

"Why not simply try a direct approach, rather than involving the press and our resident faculty heartthrob to launch a complicated scheme?" Severus inquired.

"I told you why I didn't --"

"Why not," Severus said, speaking slowly, "Try. A direct approach."

For a moment Harry only stared at him. Then he nodded to himself, and moved to sit beside Severus on the settee. "This is going to sound mental," he said in a hoarse voice as he plucked at the t-shirt on his lap. "I know you only think of me as, as a colleague or a former student you have to put up with, or something. But no matter what I do, I can't get you out of my head. I can't even date someone else, because all I can think of is that they're not _you_. I know we've gotten friendly this past year, but I want more from you. I want --" He exhaled. "I -- do you think it's possible, that you might think of me like that, even a little --"

His words were cut off as Severus yanked him into a harsh possessive kiss. Their teeth clacked at first, and their noses squashed against each other until they managed to right the angle between them. When Harry's arms went around his neck, Severus shifted them and surged forward until they were entwined, sprawled on the settee with Severus atop Harry, their hands frantic in their motions as they surged against one another.

"Wait," Harry gasped.

"What is it now?" Severus asked irritably as soon as he removed his tongue from Harry's lovely pink shell of an ear.

"I just...I meant what I said the other night when we went to dinner. I'm not just looking to fall into bed with someone. I want more than that." His eyes flitted over Severus's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Part of this plan was to rouse my jealousy and possessiveness, was it not?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, a bit," Harry said, looking chagrined.

"You've succeeded," Severus murmured. "I'm not looking only to fall into bed with you, Harry. I'm putting a stop to all this nonsense, and I'm making you mine. And don't try to provoke me if you have questions about my intentions by arranging for other men to kiss you again, not if you don't want them to turn into a pile of ash."

"You're not serious?" Harry had gone from looking dreamy-eyed at the first few remarks to appearing slightly horrified and yet also greatly aroused by the last oath.

"Do you wish to try the experiment?" Severus asked dangerously.

"No," Harry said quickly, looking dazed. His hips jerked up almost involuntarily, pressing his thick length against Severus's thigh. "I just want to make things work with you."

"Well. I'd advise a direct approach with me in the future. After all, you've seen what being direct gets you," Severus murmured, caressing down the length of Harry's torso to grip his cock through his trousers.

"Direct," Harry repeated mindlessly. "Direct is -- oh, that's so good," he cried out as Severus quickly undid his trousers and wrapped his fingers around that silky hardness.

"As long as we're being direct," Severus said in a low voice, "perhaps we can move this activity into the bedroom."

"Please," Harry answered, standing with some difficulty as his trousers fell to his ankles when Severus pulled him up.

They kissed again, Severus cupping Harry's face in both his hands. "And later," Severus told him as he brushed his lips over Harry's forehead, cheeks, and closed eyelids, "I'll have a little talk with Godfrey Stephens about that kiss he gave you. Stratagem or no, I dislike him touching what's mine."

He stalked toward the bedroom, undoing his buttons along the way, as he heard Harry stumble behind him pleading, "Severus? Promise you're not going to turn him into a pile of ash, though, yeah? He was only helping, right? Severus?"

 

 

 

 

*~* the end *~*


End file.
